


Building Confidence

by RomanticFollies



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticFollies/pseuds/RomanticFollies
Summary: Sharon and Andy reach a new, intimate hurtle in their relationship. Sharon decides to do something about it. One-shot. All fluff.





	Building Confidence

Sex was an important part of a relationship, at least it was to Sharon. While pleasurable, it was also a deeply intimate experience that allowed two people to explore each other’s wants and desires.  Sharon and Andy have had sex twice now and it was, in the simplest sense, awkward. This was completely normal for a new relationship, and she knew that. It would take time for them to know each other in such an affectionate way, but through communication and plenty of trial and error, they would figure it out. 

However, Sharon sensed Andy was holding back; either unwilling or unable to communicate with her. Perhaps he was afraid of making a mistake or doing something she disliked. Sharon did prefer many aspects of her life to be done in a particular way, but sex was not about Sharon, it was about them. She needed a way to push Andy, to show him she was willing to try anything to make the experience as meaningful and satisfying as possible. Something that said “don’t hold back.” It was for this reason that Sharon stood in the lingerie section at Victoria Secret’s.

As she walked around the store, Sharon began to feel a bit silly. Not because of what she was shopping for, but because of the other clientele; all women in their early to mid-twenties. They were so young. At that age, everything was still perky, their skin was still soft and unlined. At that age, you could wear anything and look good. It had been years since Sharon last bought lingerie. Since then, her body changed and now she had no idea what was an appropriate garment. She needed something that emphasized her certain features and concealed others. 

She tried shopping on the internet, but was concerned that the size would be wrong or the style not right. Sharon also considered asking for advice, but from whom? Andrea was a good work friend, someone she enjoyed a drink with, but not the right person for this kind of advice. Patrice would have given her sound advice without a second thought, but Sharon could not allow even the slightest chance of Provenza discovering his boss was purchasing lingerie. Her last resort was spending a few hours at the mall, hoping to find something on her own.

“Can I help you?” A very pretty, red haired woman walked over to Sharon. She must have been in her thirties, maybe older. She had a toothy smile and a slight, southern accent. Sharon looked at the woman’s nametag: ‘Melony.’

“Ah, well,” Sharon had no idea where to start, but she absolutely needed guidance.

“Trying to bring sparks back into the marriage?” Melony lowered her tone, ensuring no other customers heard.

“No, I’m not married,” Sharon shook her head. There really was no other way around it. “We’re um…we just started…dating.”

“Oh!” The woman smiled brightly again, “don’t you worry about that, sweetie. No matter how old they get, men know absolutely nothing about how to please us.” She waved for Sharon to follow her. With hesitation, Sharon reluctantly followed. The sales clerk rummaged through the store, pointing out different articles of clothing and asking Sharon all sorts of questions. Some of them seemed quiet silly. She had no idea if she was a Fall or Spring person, nor the importance of the question. It all sort of overwhelmed Sharon; she had no idea there were so many variables to consider. Sharon must have looked at over dozens of garments, but finally settled on a lavender, satin slip with minor lace detailing. It was simple and elegant, she only hoped it would get her point across.

Hiding the new lingerie from Andy was much easier than she expected. While still in her car, she ditched the tacky pink bag and tucked the slip into her purse. Later that night, she excused herself to Andy’s bathroom, grabbing her purse on the way without him noticing.

Once safely alone in the bathroom, Sharon pulled the satin slip and removed the tag. As she started to undress, she actually felt nervous, even more so than the first night she spent with Andy. The previous times, Sharon was being herself, not really thinking about how she presented herself. Tonight, she was showing Andy a different side of her, one that she knew very little about herself. But, if there was anybody to explore this side of herself with, she wanted it to be with Andy.

Sharon pulled the slip over her body and looked at herself in the mirror. Then, she smiled. She felt beautiful, confident. The nerves in her stomached started to settle as she adjusted the piece to her liking. The slip stopped above the knee, exposing just the right amount of skin. The lace complemented her cleavage, without overwhelming the garment. It surprised her how much she enjoyed wearing it; seeing herself dressed this way. It also occurred to Sharon that she might have needed this boost too. Perhaps before tonight, she was also holding something back.

Satisfied with the lingerie, Sharon fussed around with her hair and freshened up her make-up. She had not realized how long she was in the bathroom for, until Andy knock on the door.

“Sharon, you okay?” He sounded concerned. The poor guy must have thought she collapsed or snuck out the window.

“One second,” Sharon called out. She looked in the mirror one last time, pleased with the results. Sharon rested her glasses on the counter, then walked over to the door, and opened it.

Andy may not have said anything, but his expression spoke volumes. His eyes moved up and down her body, unable to land anywhere specifically. His mouth was slightly agape, either astonished or dumbfounded to see his girlfriend this way. This only made Sharon smile wider. At some point Andy pulled himself together and rested his eyes on Sharon’s. “Wow.”  
  
“Do you like it?” She shifted and leaned against the doorway. “If not, I can take it off,” she teased.  
  
“What?” Clearly Andy was still entranced by her appearance. “No, no.” He gave her a smug smile and stepped closer. “Let me take if off...but not yet.” He kissed her deeply and lovingly. Sharon did not hesitate to return her affection as she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
It occurred to her just how silly it was that a piece of fabric could completely change their outlook and approach to sex. Whatever the reason, it had absolutely accomplished what Sharon wanted. That night she reached an exciting new point of her relationship with Andy, one that was both emotionally and physically satisfying. Sharon could hardly wait till next time to show Andy what other purchase she made at the lingerie store.


End file.
